left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yamstis
Five Dog (Talk) 08:56, September 2, 2009 Re: Er... ....derp. Okay, see when I made the page, there were about 3 lists of all the games Valve had made. I saw the link at the top of the page (the one you added) and figured it had always been there and you had added a link to one of the other lists. I'm sincerely sorry. I'm only human after all. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, it's okay. Don't forget to italicize Left 4 Dead. ;) You didn't in your message. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I have been wanting to make a single page with the entire soundtrack. I brought it up with Five Dog and he said we can go ahead and make a single page for them all. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:Article Stubs Heh. Not that this response is going to do much as I see you've already taken out a fair amount of stubs. Otherwise, yes, as long as the article isn't an actual stub, by all means remove its tag. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. Have fun de-stubbing! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 18:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Rescue closets Yeah, I tested those very much. To make sure that was very accurate, i tested the hunting rifle 100 times (yeah, i did.) 40 times, the guy spawned with the pump, and 60 times it spawned with a Uzi. other times, for the other weapons, it has happened to me many times before, so it is accurate. Don't worry, i test things before i put them on this wiki.--Supermutantslayer450 21:45, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Well, im as sure as hell not gonna test it 1000 times. I agree with your coin comparison, but between my tests, my friend's responses, and all that other crap, i'm almost definatley sure that those things are accurate.--Supermutantslayer450 22:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, lads. Anyone on the PC should be able to look up the statistics in the game files and make sure. Why not have our resident, PC-using admin Jo do it? I'll check with her. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 22:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Here's the Stats from the Hunting Rifle's weapon script. WeaponData { // Terror-specific Data -------------------- "VerticalPunch" "1.5" "SpreadPerShot" "1" "MaxSpread" "30" "SpreadDecay" "5" "MinDuckingSpread" "0" "MinStandingSpread" "0.1" "MinInAirSpread" "1.5" "MaxMovementSpread" "15" "AddonAttachment" "primary" // 360 Terror Data "MaxAutoAimDeflection1" "6.0" "MaxAutoAimRange1" "0" //This value determins how "big" a target is for auto aim. If a target is 10.0 units big then it is considered 10.0*scale. //You can think about this value controlling a falloff value on distant targets, the smaller the value the harder it is to hit at a distance. "WeaponAutoAimScale" "1.0" // End Terror-specific Data ---------------- "MaxPlayerSpeed" "210" "WeaponType" "SniperRifle" "WeaponPrice" "4200" "WeaponArmorRatio" "1.45" "CrosshairMinDistance" "5" "CrosshairDeltaDistance" "3" "Team" "CT" "BuiltRightHanded" "1" "PlayerAnimationExtension" "sg550" "MuzzleFlashScale" "1.6" "MuzzleFlashStyle" "CS_MUZZLEFLASH_X" "CanEquipWithShield" "0" "NoiseFactor" "350" "Rumble" "2" // Weapon characteristics: "PenetrationNumLayers" "2" "PenetrationPower" "50" "PenetrationMaxDistance" "0" // none "CharacterPenetrationMaxDistance" "8192" // Shooting through infected is doesn't count against penetration count out to this range "Damage" "90" "Range" "8192" "RangeModifier" "1.0" "Bullets" "1" "CycleTime" "0.25" "AccuracyDivisor" "-1" "AccuracyOffset" "0" "MaxInaccuracy" "0" "TimeToIdle" "1.8" "IdleInterval" "60" ::Wouldn't it be in the data pertaining to rescue closets, rather than the weapons themselves? Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 22:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I thought. But thanks anyway, Darkman! :D --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 22:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::AFAIK, there are no scripts that determine what the player gets when he comes out of a rescue closet. It's all hardcoded into the game. Darkman 4 22:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) No, it's not relevent.. but It's interesting to new people. Plus, that's why most of it is in the trivia spot.